Ocean
by EllaBradley17
Summary: There’s only one thing Troy Bolton loves more that Basketball and that’s the Ocean but what happens when he finds the school nerd, Gabriella Montez, on his beach? TROYELLA !RATED M!
1. Chapter 1 No clean socks

**Ocean**

**There's only one thing Troy Bolton loves more that Basketball and that's the Ocean.**

Gabriella smiled as the cool ocean breeze hit her face and she tilted her body back leaning into the cold sand beneath her. The sky was alight with tiny pinpricks of light; this was her favourite moment in the entire day. There was nothing in this world that Gabriella Montez loved more than the ocean.

Troy tilted his head back to look at the sky as he made his way down the pathway that opened out onto the tiny secluded beach no one else knew about. It was midnight and he'd successfully snuck out of his house only to come down here. There was nothing in this world that Troy Bolton loved more than the ocean, not even basketball.

He rounded the corner and let the grin that had already formed falter slightly, someone was on his beach. He stepped closer and his body froze, she was gorgeous. Her head was titled up to look at the sky her long black hair curling down to skim the surface of the sand, her golden brown body looked even more perfect in contrast to the sheer white bikini top she was wearing and the sandy khaki shorts. Her sandals were kicked off her feet and a little way down the beach.

Slowly her made his way to her, he didn't know how to let her know he was here without scaring the crap out of her. Finally he just sat on the sand next to her; he was surprised when she simply turned her head.

Suddenly her eyes widened and her head snapped up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked down at her barely covered body.

"This is where I come to think" He replied looking at the horrified expression that marred her otherwise perfect face.

"Y-you can't be... No one else knows this place exists." She whispered and he smiled.

"Well I've been coming here since I was 14 so I'm pretty certain it does." He replied as his eyes wondered to the gentle waves of the ocean. "I'm Troy Bolton by the way"

"I know who you are." She sighed, leaning back slowly as she too watched the ocean.

"You do? How?" He frowned in confusion, surely she didn't go to school with him, and he would remember someone as stunning as her. Hell she'd have already been his girlfriend.

"I go to East High too" She smiled her eyes never leaving the soft blue sea. Troy frowned, she can't have there was no way he'd forget someone like her.

"What's your name?" He asked and slowly she tilted her head to one side to look at him a sad smile on her face.

"Gabriella Montez" She replied and his eyes went wide. There was no way that this gorgeous girl was the school 'geek' just no way. As he looked at her he suddenly realised that she wasn't lying, she had the same soft curly hair, the same perfect brown eyes but God he'd never have guessed that she hid this body beneath all those baggy clothes.

He flushed not knowing what to say, he'd teased this girl just as much as all the other students. She smiled seeing his dilemma and shook her head.

"It's alright, here nothing matters." She whispered and he blinked. He never thought he'd meet anyone who shared that thought with him. Both teenagers turned their gaze back to the ocean and Gabriella let out a peaceful sigh "This is the only place in the world where my life doesn't matter. Here I'm just Gabriella, no strings attached, no books, no school, just me." She whispered and Troy smiled the words filled his heart.

"I know exactly what you mean. This is the only place where I don't have to be the jock, I don't have to be obsessed with basketball, I don't have to be the perfect son or the popular guy I can just be me." He smiled and she frowned turning her warm chocolate brown eyes to look up at him.

"You don't like being the popular guy? East High's king?" She asked, to her he'd always seemed to relish in it.

"Ha! I hate it... I'm so fake" He snorted and she smiled it was good to know that she wasn't the only person hiding. "What about you? I thought you loved your books?" He asked wondering why he was so curious about this Latina beauty by his side. She sighed and dropped all the way back so she could look up at the stars.

"I'm clever" She shrugged "Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to sound big headed. But I'm really clever, my mom pushes all my schoolwork and it's the only thing that seems to make her happy. I'm the 'geek' or whatever it is you call me because it makes my mom happy. I hate being the shy clever one, it's just not me." She held her arms out and motioned to the beach around them. "This is me, so free, so open, full of life but yet so peaceful" She smiled closing her eyes and letting the feeling wash over her.

Troy stared at her for a moment it was frightening, the amount of things they had in common.

"You know I do it all to make my dad happy" He said after a moment. She frowned and opened her eyes looking up into his; she'd always loved his eyes they looked just like the ocean.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he lay down next to her.

"Basketball, ever since I was 4 all he ever talked about was basketball this basketball that, Troy how's the basketball coming along? Truth be told I never really like basketball." He sighed and she gasped.

"You don't like basketball?" She asked astounded but he laughed.

"I like it now God I love it now but back when I was little, I hated it, the only reason I did it was because my dad loved me for it. Now I love it don't get me wrong, but back then..." He trailed off and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Calming isn't it?" Gabriella said filling the comfortable silence. It was uncanny to her how comfortable she felt in his presence. He smiled knowing exactly what she meant.

"It's the only place where I can really think" He replied

"It clears your mind" She smiled and he grinned, sitting up and pulling off his shoes before getting to his feet and holding out a hand for her.

"Care to join me?" He asked and she sat up smiling slightly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the ocean" He smiled and she grinned taking his hand. She gasped as his skin touched hers, sparks flew up her arm and covered her entire body, never in her life had she felt anything like it. He was staring at their joined hands before suddenly he shook his head and pulled her up holding onto her hand for a little longer than necessary.

"Race ya!" She grinned then shot past him sprinting towards the water. Troy gave chase and was shocked at how fast she was, she was easily pulling away from him. She hit the water and laughed as the warm blue surf tickled her feet. Troy splashed in beside her and she giggled.

"I thought you'd be faster than that Wildcat" She smirked and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're fast, why don't you do any sport?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Doesn't fit into my mom's idea of the 'perfect daughter'" she sighed.

"Well brainiac" He couldn't help but grin at the smile that crossed her face at the nickname "I don't really like losing." He smirked and she raised an eyebrow planting her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? And what exactly do you plan on doing about it Bolton?" She asked and he grinned.

"This!" He grabbed her round the waist and she screamed realising what he was going to do.

"Troy no!" She shrieked but it was too late he'd already thrown her into the water. She surface pushing her hair back and glaring at him. He was in fits of laughter and incredibly turned on; she looked even more beautiful with her hair plastered to her face, her eyes blazing.

Faster than Troy thought she was capable of she grabbed him and pulled him face first into the water beside her. He came up spluttering and looked at her a shocked expression on his face. They started at each other for a minute before both bursting into fits of laughter.

"Your face!" She exclaimed pointing to Troy her laughter increasing. Troy just laughed harder, God he hadn't laughed like this in ages. Gabriella laughed harder and got to her feet re-enacting Troy falling over her face the picture of shock and surprise. This made Troy laugh even harder until he was gasping for air.

Gabriella clamped a hand to her chest her laughter slowing as she gulped down breaths of air. She wiped a tear from her eyes and smiled at Troy, he grinned back. Troy got up and pulled Gabriella to her feet before they both walked back to shore.

"That's why I love the ocean" Gabriella smiled looking up into his eyes. He nodded and smiled back, suddenly he felt himself drowning in those gorgeous eyes, he lifted a hand and pushed her wet hair away from her face a soft smile on her face. Slowly he dipped his head until their foreheads were touching the smile never leaving either of their faces.

Suddenly someone's car alarm went off snapping them both from their daze. They jumped apart both babbling excuses.

"I've got to go, need to erm... finish my assignment."

"Got to do the laundry"

"Forgot about it till just now"

"No clean socks"

Gabriella ran across the beach grabbing her flip flops and hurriedly pulling them onto her feet hopping up and down. Troy had to hide his grin at the sight of her but he just as quickly gathered his own things and made it to the path that led to his house. He stopped and turned around Gabriella was at the other path looking back across at him. He smiled and she smiled back before they both turned and hurried to their own houses.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey all this is my first story on here :) please be gentle with me... i hope u like it loads and loads of hugs and kisses xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 Come with me?

Gabriella looked up at the school in front of her then down at her clothes rolling her eyes. She was in long white linen trousers and flip flops a huge oversized jumped swamping her small frame. With a sigh she walked into East High.

"If it isn't the geek!" Chad Danforth called out at the sight of her, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and glared at him.

"Oh! The nerd looks annoyed!" Zeke quipped and Gabriella just blinked. She was used to these comments. Troy appeared at his friends side and looked up seeing Gabriella he was about to smile when all the team turned to him.

"What?" He asked slightly taken aback by their expectant faces.

"Aren't you going to make fun of Montez?" Jason asked and Troy frowned... Oh yeah. Gabriella saw his dilemma and sighed, it would be better if no one knew of their meeting.

"Are you going to move basket head?" She spat looking up at Troy "Or are you going to wait until someone with a brain tells you how?" She smirked that was quite good, shame she didn't mean it. Troy looked down at her and she had to shake her head at the hurt look in his eyes. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter, she could take the hits.

"Why don't you make me _geek"_ His team mates cheered at the comment and she rolled her eyes pushing past him. She frowned as her stomach churned at his hurtful words, he'd called her geek countless times before but never had she felt so... hurt by it.

**Lunch...**

Gabriella gripped the edges of her plastic tray as she dodged the people who attempted to shove her; all she wanted to do was get to her table. Chad Danforth grabbed her apple and she sighed realising she'd probably never eat at this rate.

"Thanks nerd" He grinned

"Can I have my apple back please?" She asked as politely as she could muster.

"The nerd wants her apple back" Chad jeered and Gabriella snapped she slammed her tray down on the nearest table and grabbed the apple out of Chad's hand.

"I have a name Chad! Or is that too much for your brain to handle!" She glared and picked up her tray once more. Chad seethed and shoved her hard as she turned to walk away. Gabriella's tray flew from her hands sending spaghetti over the infamous Sharpay Evans as she landed face first on the cold cafeteria floor.

"Chad Danforth!" The blonde screamed as she marched across the room to the basketball player. Chad scanned the room desperately he knew Sharpay was one dangerous woman.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault she tripped!" He pointed down at Gabriella who was trying to sit up but the sting in her hands was too much.

"I saw you push her you jerk! You owe me a new Dior T-shirt!" Sharpay snapped storming away to change her shirt. Troy was stood on the stairs and glared at his best friend, he hurried down just as Chad was about to shove Gabriella back to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped standing in front of Gabriella protectively.

"She's a _geek _and a _bitch_ Troy, she deserves it!" Chad announced and Troy shook his head.

"Chad no one deserves to be shoved around... dude what the fuck?" He asked in total confusion "We don't hurt people Chad, not physically"

"I don't need you protecting me!" Gabriella snapped from behind him. Troy turned around about to speak but she held up a hand. "Save it for someone who gives a shit Bolton" She spun on her heel and stormed away ignoring the tears that stung her eyes.

**Later that day...**

Gabriella walked out onto the sand dressed only in a blue bikini and a sheer white sarong wrapped around her waist. Her hair fell to her waist and she smiled looking down at her baby blue finger nails, finally she felt at peace. Squidging her toes into the sand she closed her eyes her body facing towards the path that Troy had left by yesterday.

Troy practically stormed down the path towards the beach; he was in a shitty mood. He stopped dead at the sight before him, never in all his life had he seen anything quite as beautiful as Gabriella looked at that moment. Without a second thought he took out his phone and took her picture, he never wanted to forget this moment. All his stress and anger faded away as he stepped onto the sand and closer to the girl.

Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled at Troy, she just knew he was there, she didn't know how she just did.

"Hi" She whispered and he smiled back.

"Hi" They stood feet apart just staring at each other for what felt like an eternity before Troy finally spoke. "Today..." That was all he had to say Gabriella knew what he meant.

"I know how important being popular is to you Troy, I'm not going to take that away. It's not like we're actually friends or anything you don't have to be nice to me at school." She sighed and Troy frowned... they weren't friends?

"I want to be nice to you Gabriella" He replied taking a step forwards.

"No you don't Troy... being friends with me is not something anyone wants to do." She sighed and folded her arms looking out to the ocean.

"I'm sorry Chad shoved you today." Troy replied being the only thing he could say. Gabriella simply shrugged and titled her head back slightly.

"It doesn't matter Troy... I've had worse" She whispered and Troy came to stand at her side.

"What do you mean?" He frowned but she shook her head turning away from him.

"Nothing"

"Gabriella, tell me... please?" He whispered putting a hand lightly on her shoulder, his hand buzzing with the contact. She sighed and turned to look at him unaware of just how close he was standing. She ended up pressed against his chest her head buried in the crook of his neck. She blushed furiously and stepped back, much to Troy's dismay.

"How about we just say that, that's not the first time Chad's... 'shoved' me and leave it at that" She replied and his eyes went wide.

"He's touched you before? He's hurt you?" Troy pressed and Gabriella smiled sadly.

"Leave it Troy... please?" She whispered and finally he sighed but nodded running a hand through his hair. After a moment she looked up at him and saw the anguish in his eyes "What's wrong?" She asked and he frowned.

"I don't like it when people get hurt" He replied but she shook her head.

"No that's not it..." She looked deeper into his eyes "There's something more... something that's... hurting you?" She frowned. Troy stared at her unable to figure out how she'd known that... no one ever knew when he was upset; he didn't think anyone actually cared enough to notice.

"It's my grandfather" He whispered after a moment and Gabriella stepped forwards slightly desperately searching for some way to comfort him. "He's... He's got Parkinson's disease, I went to visit him today, after school... but he didn't know who I was." The tears stung his eyes and he dropped his head forwards slightly "We were so close when I was growing up... I just... It's killing me to see him like this." He whispered letting one tear fall. He'd never told anyone that before, but he trusted Gabriella, it was bizarre to think so but he really did.

Before Gabriella gave her head time to reason that this was a bad idea she wiped Troy's tear away and softly kissed the track it had left before wrapping her arms around his chest and hugging him to her. She'd never realised that Troy Bolton was so full of love and it touched her heart to hear him so open with her.

Troy was taken aback, that was the most intimate moment he'd ever experience and it scared him to think so. They hadn't even kissed, yet he felt more connected to her than he ever had with any of his other girlfriends. He smiled and ran a hand through her hair holding her to him, she made a difference, holding her in his arms made him feel... so much better.

"Do you want to go again now?" She whispered and his eyes widened. His parents only let him see his grandfather for a few minutes if he went now he would be able to spend as much time as he liked, and maybe he'd remember again. He sighed, no he couldn't face his grandfather alone it would be so hard.

"I can't" He sighed and she frowned pulling back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"Why not?" She asked

"I can't go alone it's just too much" He whispered and she blushed ducking her head slightly.

"Well... I sort of thought... I'd go with you, but I won't I mean I don't want to intrude! I know it's rude! I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" She was silenced by Troy's brilliant grin.

"You'd do that? You'd come with me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course" She smiled and he grinned wider taking her hand already tugging her away towards his granddad's retirement home.

**Authors notes:**

**So? What do you thing? Any good? I really hope you like this story cause I'm working really hard on it :) Love u all xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3 Benjamin Bolton

The whole way to the home Troy had told Gabriella thousands of different stories about his Grandfather and she smiled, laughed and cried with him. Troy had dropped her hand a long time ago and both felt lost at the lack of contact. They walked into the reception and Troy smiled at the middle aged woman behind the desk.

"Mr Bolton, back already?" She smiled brightly at the boy who nodded.

"I brought my friend." He announced and the woman looked down at Gabriella who was now wearing one of Troy's shirts along with her white skirt.

"Hi... I'm Gabriella" She smiled and the woman's smile widened even more.

"Melinda... you can go straight through Troy, he's in the living room" Troy nodded and he and Gabriella walked through the building. Gabriella knew the second Troy saw his Grandfather, his face flooded with hope and there was a slight spring in his step. He sat down in front of a friendly looking man and smiled.

"Hey Grandpa" He smiled and the man looked up blankly at Troy, Gabriella's heart feel at the fallen look in Troy's eyes. She knelt down next to the old man and smiled.

"Hi I'm Gabriella." She whispered and he looked down at her a brilliant smile lighting up his face.

"Well you're simply gorgeous." He grinned and Gabriella saw Troy's face lit up, he hadn't heard his grandfather speak so coherently in a long time.

"Thank you sir, that's Troy over there" She pointed to him and the old man turned to look a smile on his face.

"You're very lucky to have a girlfriend this lovely young man" He smiled and Troy was positively beaming from ear to ear, he was so happy he didn't even bother to correct his grandfather's mistake. Gabriella giggled earning his grandfathers attention once again.

"What's your name?" She asked and Troy's face fell again, his grandfather wouldn't be able to-

"Benjamin Bolton" He smiled and Troy's head snapped up a purely unbelieving look on his face.

"It's a delight to meet you Benjamin" Gabriella continued noticing Troy's awe struck face. "Would you consider me awfully rude if I asked your age?" She smiled and Troy stared at his grandfather waiting to hear his answer. Benjamin laughed and Troy's eyes stung with tears his grandfather hadn't laughed for years.

"Oh my dear... I'm 74" He smiled putting his hand on top of Gabriella's "How old are you darling?"

"17" She smiled

"Oh what I would give to be 17 again... I was in the army you know, what an army we were" He told her all Troy could do was stare... he didn't think it was possible.

"Really? What was it like?" Gabriella asked a smile in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart it was all fun and games... apart from the fighting but otherwise it was like a massive holiday camp" He explained earning another giggle from Gabriella "Your boyfriend is rather quite isn't he?" Benjamin asked and Gabriella smiled as Troy stared lovingly at the old man.

"Do you like basketball Benjamin?" She asked and his eyes lit up.

"Oh I simply adore it sweetheart!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Troy here is the captain of the local High school's team" She explained and Benjamin's eyes lit up as he looked at Troy.

"Really?" He asked and Troy shook his head to gain composure before smiling.

"Yeah we're gunna win the championships this year" He grinned cockily and Benjamin smiled.

"You'll have to let me know when the game is... I'd love to come and watch you play" He smiled and Gabriella didn't think she'd ever seen Troy happier in his life.

**Half an hour later...**

The pair walked out the home and Troy grabbed Gabriella round the waist picking her up and swinging her round in a circle as her giggles filled the night.

"Oh Gabriella, thank you so much" He whispered staring into her eyes "So much" He repeated and she smiled.

"Your Grandfather is a lovely man" She replied and Troy let his tears fall, she wiped them away with a smile "Why are you crying?" She asked

"You've made me so happy Ella... so happy" He whispered and Gabriella beamed at the nickname.

"You deserve to be happy Troy." She smiled and he shook his head.

"No I really don't... after all the things I've done to you I don't deserve anything" He whispered dropping his head still holding Gabriella off the ground in his arms. She ran her hand over his cheek and smiled as he looked up at her.

"You deserve it Troy." She whispered and he smiled, this girl was beyond perfect. Slowly he put her back on her feet and took her hand in his.

"Thank you"

**Next Day...**

Gabriella stared at her reflection in the mirror that hung across the wall in the girl's bathroom. She hated this Gabriella; she was horrible and so... fake. Shaking her head she pushed the door open only to walk smack into, she looked up, Troy Bolton.

The two stared at each other Troy's hands still resting on her hips neither knew what to do.

"Oh look! Captain caught the nerd!" Chad Danforth's voice rang out down the corridor "Aren't you going to say thank you _nerd" _He spat and Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Thank you" She whispered and he let go of her waist so she could stand on her own she went to leave when Chad grabbed her bag from her shoulder hoisting it above her head.

"Troy! Catch!" Chad exclaimed throwing it Troy, he caught it effortlessly and looked at Gabriella she just offered a sad smile and he threw it over her head to Zeke who threw it back to Chad once again. Chad laughed like an idiot and Gabriella rolled her eyes leaning against the nearby wall.

"Hey aren't you going to try and get it back?" Chad asked irritated that she'd taken all the fun out the game. She blinked and looked up at him then shrugged.

"To be honest I'm not that bothered that you have my school books. What's the worst you can do? My homework? No thanks I'm just gunna wait until your done" She shrugged earning a smirk from Troy who thought she was rather funny.

"Well maybe we won't give it back!" Chad snapped and Gabriella shrugged.

"Fine with me I'll just tell all my teachers if they want my work you have it... the thing is Chad I really don't care" She replied then walked off down the corridor leaving a very bemused basketball team and a grinning Troy behind her.

"What the hell! I thought Gabriella Montez would be obsessed with getting her school work!" Chad announced annoyed Troy just smiled.

"You obviously don't know the real Gabriella" He replied without thinking earning a look from each of his players.

"And _you _do?" Chad asked and Troy shrugged.

"What? I mean she's ugly too" He replied thinking fast and making the whole team laugh as they headed off to their separate lessons. Chad thrust the bag to the floor and left, Troy grabbed it and ran after Gabriella. He caught up with her as she was about to go into English.

"El!" He called and she snapped around smiling at the use of the nickname.

"Troy?" She frowned looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"Thought you might want your bag back" He explained holding it out to her; she smiled up at him and took it.

"Thank you Troy" She smiled before pushing the door open to English and walking in leaving a grinning Troy behind her.

**Authors notes:**

**Awwww :) Troy's falling for Gabby! Yay! R&R please my lovely people xxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Remembering

Gabriella walked into the living room of the old folk's home and waved at Benjamin, he smiled and waved back taking her by surprise. She hadn't expected him to remember her.

"Gabriella!" He announced happily and she smiled.

"Hello Benjamin" She sat down next to him pulling her bag into her lap.

"Oh it's lovely to see you again sweetheart, what are you doing here?" He asked smiling wide.

"Oh well actually I thought I'd... help you." She whispered and he frowned.

"Help me with what dear?" He asked shuffling slightly closer to her.

"The boy that was with me yesterday..."

"Troy" He nodded making her smile.

"Yeah Troy... Well he wasn't just my boyfriend, he's your grandson and he loves you very much." She replied and he blinked.

"My grandson?" He frowned trying to remember the boy "I'm sorry dear I don't remember him" He replied and she sighed.

"I know, that's why I'm here... I thought I'd help you remember" She smiled and Benjamin beamed delighted.

"You truly are a little angel Gabriella" He whispered and she blushed.

"I thought I'd tell you a story about when he was little and you were with him" She began and Benjamin nodded eagerly, Gabriella paused thinking of one of the story's Troy had told her on their way over yesterday. "When Troy was 5 he's parents bought him a trampoline, they told him never to play on it unless he they were there but one day they popped down to the shop and Troy snuck out desperate to play on it. So everything was ok until he fell off and really badly hurt his arm, he didn't know what to do because the only number he knew was yours –" Benjamin cut her off.

"He... He rang me crying, told me he fell so I got in my car and drove straight over. He was holding his arm and just staring up at me, I picked him up, put him in the car and we drove to the hospital. He'd broken his arm so they put it in a cast with little basketballs all over it" He grinned his eyes shining at the memory.

Gabriella beamed and told another story ending the same way, Benjamin finishing them; she managed to tell 5 more all ended by Benjamin before tears shone in his eyes.

"Oh Gabriella how could I forget my Grandson" He whispered she smiled and patted his back.

"It doesn't matter anymore Ben" She comforted and suddenly the living room door swung open. Coach Bolton, his wife and... Troy walked through. "Ben!" She whispered excitedly "Look!" She pointed to the three people who had just walked in; Troy's head was down prepared for another upsetting afternoon.

"Troy!" Benjamin exclaimed practically jumping to his feet. Troy's head snapped up and he stared at his Grandfather along with his mom and dad all in shock.

"Granddad?" He whispered afraid his Grandfather only remembered him from yesterday.

"Oh my Grandson" Tears shone in Ben's eyes "Aren't you going to give me a hug?" He asked and Troy practically flew across the room grabbing his grandfather around the waist tears falling down his cheeks... His Grandfather remembered him!

"Y-you remember me?" He asked still holding onto him.

"How could I forget you?" Ben whispered in reply making Troy's smile wider. "Of course I had a little push in the right direction." He smiled and Troy frowned confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Benjamin stepped to one side revealing Gabriella.

"Ella?" Troy asked surprised but still confused "What are you doing here?" He asked tears still shining in his eyes.

"Well for some reason Gabriella seems to have this affect on me... I just remember. She came here and told me that she wanted to help me, of course I didn't understand at first but she said there was someone very special I had to remember. She started to tell me story's about all the adventures we used to have Troy and before either of us knew it, it was me telling the stories" Benjamin announced happily.

Troy stared at her in disbelief... she did all this for him? She was... perfect. She was perfect in every single way. Gabriella blushed under the gaze and shrugged trying to disappear into the couch.

"Who's Gabriella?" Troy's mom asked extremely confused. Gabriella rose to her feet and smiled shyly.

"Hi... that's me" She replied

"Oh well Hello dear" His mom smiled back "I'm Linda" Gabriella smiled at the woman.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your family time" She whispered about to side step Benjamin and leave.

"No" Troy, Linda, Coach Bolton and Benjamin all cried simultaneously making her jump and stop dead.

"You gave Troy back his Grandfather you can't go" Linda smiled and Gabriella blushed.

"I really think I should..."

"Don't leave Gabriella I really enjoy your company" Benjamin smiled and Gabriella smiled at him.

"I'll come visit you all the time Ben I promise but I think you should spend some time with your family" She whispered and attempted to leave once more.

"Ella" Troy whispered quietly but she heard and turned to look at him.

"Troy?" She asked titling her head to one side.

"Please... don't go" He asked and she smiled, nodding she came back to the little group. This did not go unnoticed by any of the adults, it seemed that Troy and Gabriella shared something more than friendship.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortable to be included in such a tight nit family, she felt out of place. Sighing she shook her head and looked at Troy.

"I have to go... I can't ruin this moment for you all, I'm sorry" She turned and left the room. Troy watched her go and looked up at his Grandfather who was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He frowned and Ben rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a fool son, go after her I'm not going anywhere" He smiled and Troy grinned jumping to his feet and running after Gabriella.

He caught up to her just outside the main building, he didn't speak just grabbed her waist picking her up and spinning her to face him. Her legs wrapped around his waist to stop herself falling backwards and without another thought Troy pressed his lips to hers.

Gabriella was shocked she gripped Troy desperately afraid to fall but the kiss took over and she closed her eyes running her hands into his hair and kissing him back.

"Oh El" Troy whispered as he pulled back and kissed down her neck.

"T-Troy... your Grandpa" She whispered her hands still threaded into his hair.

"God El how can I ever thank you enough?" He whispered and she blushed.

"I think you just thanked me pretty well" She replied making him grin "But I think you should go back to Ben, he's missed you." She whispered and Troy's eyes stung with more tears, God he'd never cried so much in his life.

"What you did... What you did was amazing brainiac" He whispered as he put her on her feet again. Gabriella blushed and looked away smiling at the name.

"Go see your Grandfather Troy" She whispered and he grinned hugging her one last time before running back inside.

**Authors notes:**

**I hope things aren't moving too fast :S please let me know if you think they are or if you want to offer me any feedback :) thank you so much! Love you all xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Chad Danforth

Gabriella was sitting on the very edge of the surf, her feet hit the water as it swelled up the beach but the rest of her body was perfectly dry. Her short white skirt hung around her thighs and her plain yellow halter top clung to her body. She smiled as she watched the sun begin to disappear behind the horizon line. This was her favourite moment, sunset.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and tilted her head back letting her hair brush the sand, slowly she opened them and turned her head to the side to come face to face with Troy.

"Hey El" He whispered and she smiled closing her eyes once more.

"Hi Troy" She whispered back and he lifted his arm up dropping it around her shoulders and pulled her into his side as he kissed the top of her head.

Neither spoke they just watched the sun set together as Troy held her close. As darkness finally overcame them and the stars lit up in the sky Troy turned her to face him so they were both sat crossed legged their knees touching. Neither spoke, Troy lent in and pressed his lips to Gabriella's.

She smiled and lent into him savouring the taste that was simply Troy. After a moment both pulled back and just looked at each other.

"There are no words to describe how perfect you are" Troy whispered making her blush, but she didn't look away. With a smile Troy tugged her into his lap and wrapped his arms snugly around her body. The pair stayed like that for hours neither feeling the need to speak, it was the most perfect moment either had ever experienced.

**School...**

Gabriella was petrified as she walked through the doors to the school, what if it was just some big prank what if Troy hated her. What if he'd never wanted to be her friend at all. But as she walked down the halls of East High nothing was out of the ordinary. Well apart from the ridiculously large posters slapped over the walls.

**PPPPPPPPPPPAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Over at Laguna Beach (Need directions ask Jason)**

**Tonight! **

**Everyone's invited**

Gabriella sighed it looked like they'd found her beach.

"Nerd!" Chad Danforth's voice echoed down the corridor and she spun to face him.

"What do you want?" She snapped and he leered.

"You could be nicer Montez" He smirked.

"How about this Chad I'll be nicer if you try being smarter!" She quipped earning snickers from the basketball team, Chad glared at them all and they quickly shut up.

"You are such a bitch!" He snarled and Gabriella raised an eyebrow looking around the hall as if expecting to find someone else.

"Sorry I think you're mistaking me for someone who cares" She smiled sweetly and brushed past them all. Troy was walking the other way down the hall and their eyes locked as they passed each other, neither could hold back their smile and Troy turned full circle so he could watch her walk away before walking up to his team.

"What's with the posters?" He asked looking up and reading them, his face fell. They were going to ruin his and Gabriella's beach.

"Dude you should see this place totally off the hook!" Zeke grinned slapping Troy on the back.

"Yeah I can imagine"

The day was agonisingly slow for Troy, his lessons seemed to drag on even more than usual and when the lunch bell finally rang he practically flew from his seat only to come face to face with Chad.

"Oh hey man" He greeted with a half hearted grin.

"What's up Captain" Chad grinned back as they began to walk towards the cafeteria. A girl passed, she looked vaguely familiar to Troy, dark skinned, deep brown hair, glasses but he couldn't place her. Chad however could.

"Out the way Mckessie!" He snapped barging passed the girl. She squeaked in surprise and spun into the lockers. Troy had known Chad for a long time and he saw the twinge of regret that flittered through Chad's eyes as the girl winced in pain. With a sigh Troy walked over to her and smiled.

"You okay? I'm sorry about that, Chad has little to no hand eye coordination" He grinned earning a giggle from the girl.

"Thank you" She smiled as Troy helped her straighten up. He glanced over his shoulder to see Chad glaring at him, but he grinned. He knew that look well, Chad was jealous, Chad liked this girl, well this was new.

"Chad aren't you gunna say sorry mate?" He asked and Chad's eyes widened.

"Erm.... yeah..." He looked around the hall before whispering in a voice even Troy struggled to hear "Sorry"

The girl frowned and lent forwards, her eyes landed on Troy and she raised an eyebrow.

"Did he actually say sorry?" She asked making him grin.

"I dunno I sure as hell didn't hear him" He shrugged making her giggle again, the jealously flickered through Chad again.

"Sorry" He replied and the girl beamed at him.

"That's alright Chad I'm sure you didn't mean to" She smiled and bounded away leaving the two friends staring after her.

"So what was that about?" Troy asked and Chad just shot him a look.

"What? You were the one being nice to the geek" He shrugged and Troy raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmm... ok I get it, you don't wanna talk 'bout her" He grinned and Chad stopped glaring up at his best friend.

"There's nothing to talk about" He announced and Troy shrugged continuing to the lunch hall.

"Whatever you say mate"

Troy sat at their usual table surrounded by people he didn't really care about and waited for her to walk in. His eyes landed on her the second she appeared in the doorway, her eyes flickered over to his table but it wasn't him she was looking at, it was Chad. He frowned at the look of panic that appeared on her face and he turned to look at Chad.

Chad was getting to his feet a grin on his face and his eyes glued to Gabriella.

"Shit" Troy muttered and got to his feet too but he was too late Chad was already next to Gabriella.

"What are we having for lunch today then?" He sneered as he inspected Gabriella's tray. She stared up at him for a minute then let out a defeated sigh before handing over her tray. Chad stood dumbstruck as his fingers gripped the red plastic.

Troy watched helplessly as Chad frowned and looked back up at the brunette.

"You're just going to give me your food?" He asked and she shrugged turning to face him.

"Let's face facts Chad, if I try to keep my lunch you're just gunna take it off me and to perfectly honest I'd rather not fight with you today" She sighed, Chad looked at her lunch and then back up at her.

His face was set in a mask not even Troy could read. Finally Chad dropped the tray on a nearby table and marched back across the lunch hall. Gabriella stared at him before picking up her food and locking eyes with Troy. The pair stared at each other from other ends of the lunch hall and Gabriella could have sworn time stood still.

The entire hall fell silent as they watched the 'nerd' and the 'jock' stare at each other. Finally Gabriella tore her eyes away and went to her own, empty, table. As soon as the gaze was broken everyone turned back to their own conversations, flooding the room with noise once again.

Troy sat down next to Chad once again and looked up at him. Had Chad Danforth just left a 'nerd' alone? Had he actually walked away? Troy couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, maybe the school was changing.

"What?" Chad asked after he got uncomfortable under Troy's intense stare. Troy just shook his head and looked away with a grin.

**_A/N: What's going on with Chad? Is he finally being nice? What about the party? Will Gabriella and Troy be able to resist each other at their own beach? Review pretty pretty please :D I'll update soon I promise! Loads of hugs and kisses xxxxxxxxx_**

**_Hey guys :D Just thought I'd say don't worry their beach isn't going to get ruined I promise :D _**


	6. Chapter 6 Party

**_A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took me so very long to update this story but I've been away for 3months in Africa! Anyway I finally got around to it and here it is..._**

**Party...**

Gabriella was petrified she looked down at her clothes and bit her lip maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She was wearing her white linen trousers and a plain blue tank top, blue flip flops adorned her feet and her hair was down falling to her waist her aviators perched lightly on her nose. She was going to this party as the real Gabriella and that scared the crap out of her.

Taking a deep shaky breath she stepped through the rock that rested either side of the entrance to Laguna Beach. There was a wolf whistle from over were the basketball team were stood and Gabriella turned to see Chad Danforth whooping at her. She smirked and changed course heading over to them.

"Hey baby" He grinned as she stopped in front of him. She rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses then slipped them off and looked up at him. He gasped and recoiled backwards making her smile. "Montez?" He asked and her smile widened.

"What can I do for you Chad?" She asked and he openly gapped at her.

"When did you get hot?" He asked and she snorted pushing her sunglasses onto her head and walking away.

A few minutes later and Gabriella was defiantly of the idea that this was a _really _bad idea. Troy wasn't here and she knew no one, the basketball freaks were leering at her and she was really uncomfortable. Suddenly tingles flew up her spine and she turned to see Troy step onto the beach, his eyes landed on her and she could see the emotion run across his face.

As he looked up and saw her stood there he couldn't breathe, she was gorgeous, of course she was always gorgeous to him but right then as she stood just in front of the place they'd held each other for hours she'd never looked more perfect.

Suddenly Chad was in front of him and he could no longer see her.

"Dude you should see Gabriella Montez! She's hot!" He exclaimed and Jason laughed.

"Yeah we were even thinking of getting with her!" He announced and Troy's eyes flashed he rounded on Jason so fast that no one had the chance to stop him.

"You will not lay a finger on her! Understand?" He spat and Jason nodded as fast as he could afraid of the murderous look in his captain's eyes. A tiny hand wrapped around Troy's bicep and he looked up into the eyes of Gabriella Montez.

"Troy... don't hurt him" She whispered and he stared. She never ceased to amaze him, the number of times these people had hurt her yet she was still adamant that they should not be hurt back. He let go of Jason immediately and lent forwards gently pressing his lips to hers. Her hand came up and wound into his hair running down his cheek and coming to rest on his shoulder.

Slowly he pulled back and looked into the gaping faces of his teammates. Softly he took Gabriella's hand in his and walked away from them.

"Troy... you shouldn't have done that." She whispered and he smiled tucking her hair behind her ear for her.

"Gabriella I really don't care who knows I love-" He stopped suddenly realising what he was about to say. She stared at him her eyes wide

"Y-you love me?" She whispered staring up at him in disbelief. Troy scratched the back of his neck and shuffled his feet he had no idea how to get out of this mess.

"Do you remember when I told you that the only thing I loved more than basketball was the ocean?" He asked and she nodded looking up into his crystal blue eyes. "Well the only thing I love more than the ocean is you" He whispered and tears stung her eyes.

"Troy... that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." She whispered and lightly pressed her lips to his a smile on her face. "And just so you know... I've always loved you" His smile was so wide that it made her giggle as his lips descended on hers once again

**There's only one thing Troy Bolton loves more than the Ocean and that's Gabriella Montez**

**_A/N: I could end the story here but I won't I need to develop Chad's character more and the reaction of the whole school to Gabriella and Troy being together :) hope you liked it R&R xxxxx_**


End file.
